Fatal Frame Novelization
by ShadowsEd9e
Summary: Twins Mio and Mayu Amakura go to visit the old forest where they played as children, only to be pulled into a larger mystery of the 'hidden village'. Who is Sae? What does she want? (I am writing this for a friend who can't play the game, nor watch a playthrough online. I wanted to share this with everyone as well as my friends who love this game as much as I do)
1. Prologue

Fatal Frame 2

Written By: Caryn

Remembering all the times my sister and I used to play in the area. All the good times we used to sit by the stream watching the fish swim by, the times we tried to actually catch the fish, and even the bad times, when she fell down that cliff and permanently crippling her right leg for the rest of her life. It was my fault; I left her behind, even after she called for me to stop.

I blinked, coming back to the reality of sitting by the stream. Knowing what is going to happen to this place must have made me think about the years we spent here. "Mio?" my sisters' soft voice asked. Turning to see my sister, who was just staring at me, concern in her eyes? "Is your leg alright?" I ask, ready to stand and help her. "Just a little…" she says sitting on the rock I was sitting on, only she faced the forest, instead of the stream. I went back to my thoughts, concerned for Mayu. I never understood how she could forgive me for all those years ago. She never even blamed me for it. "Mayu, about that time…" I started, before turning to see she wasn't there. Looking into the edge of the forest I see her following some sort of reddish butterfly. "Mayu…?" I called, chasing after her. 

Chasing Mayu through the forest, wondering where she was going. That butterfly, why chase that of all things. She's never followed anything but me. I was worried about her, and before I could blink it was suddenly so dark. Wasn't the sun just out? It was barely midday. I didn't stop to think about that for long, I had to find my sister! Looking up in the distance I saw smoke and the tips of a fire. There must be others here. Quickly I ran towards the only sign I could see, calling for my sister. I looked again and saw a Shinto gate, and a girl, standing before it with her head down, as if crying. Walking beside the girl, I could hear her sobs. "It's all gone…" she says softly, before vanishing. Confused by the disappearing girl, I carried on. Mayu was somewhere and maybe she ran here? Walking beside the large alter surrounded by sacred markings I saw my sister, standing at the edge looking over the apparent village. "Mayu…?"I asked cautiously. She quickly turned around, bright red butterflies coming from her. "The Lost Village…" she said softly.


	2. The Lost Village (Pt1)

Chapter 1: The Lost Village

"I've heard about this place. A long time ago, there was a village that disappeared during a festival. People who get lost in the woods are trapped by the village. Do you think this is that place?" Mayu says, gazing over the village. I glance at my sister and then move my gaze over the village. From on this hill the village seems cold, even distant. A light fog covers the ground of the village from here. I saw a few lights or lanterns so someone must be here. Maybe they can help us get out of here. Starting my walk down the hill, I glance to make sure Mayu is following me. Taking my time, so my sister can keep up we come upon a bag, lying on the ground midway down the hill. There was a black bag, with papers and photo inside.

_Geological Surveyor Missing _

_ With the start of construction for All God's Dam approaching, Masumi Makimura (26), a geological surveyor dispatched to the area, has gone missing. Mr. Makimura went to the area to investigate the site that would be submerged once the damn was built, but hasn't been heard from for five days._

Mayu and I stared at the clipping. Someone went missing here? Did this place take them too? So many questions were running through our heads until Mayu pointed to another paper attached to the first.

_The search for Masumi Makimura (26), the surveyor missing since the fourth of this month, came to a close yesterday. Mr. Makimura had been helping to conduct a geological survey for All God's Dam. As of yesterday, he has been missing for ten days._

"Whose is this I wonder? Who else is here?" Could someone who was looking for this Mr. Makimura have dropped this bag? If so, where was this person now?

We get to the entrance of the village, looking at the two rundown houses. One was completely demolished, the other still standing and could most likely get inside. I could see inside the window, and a light was moving, there was someone here. "I wonder if anyone's here…" Mayu said softly, her hand lying on my shoulder. Gripping her hand back, I suddenly realized Mayu moved to stand in front of me. Worried I quickly looked behind me, but there was nothing there. "Mio…?" she asks pulling my attention back to going into the house. "Yeah..." I say before we go through the door.


End file.
